How Knuckles Came To Be
by death mega sega
Summary: A one-shot that I wrote with my idea of how Knuckles came to be on Angel Island all by his little self. Please R&R!


_**How Knuckles Came To Be Version 1**_

_**8/19/2012 Deathy: **_4:11pm Many have asked how Knuckles the Echidna came to be the only inhabitant of Angel Island. Today, I begin writing and elaborating on what I believe happened. I hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the random thought process.

[][[][][][]

Three teenage boys snuck across the forest. Tim wore a proud smirk. He was always a cocky child. Chang's eyes were determined on the task at hand. Kole had a nervous fidget that didn't want to leave. This place gave him the chills. He knew all too well that they were doing something wrong. But he longed way too much to belong in the cool crowd.

The light shining through the leaves was bright and warm. The sun light nearly blinded them as they crawled carefully through the thicket. The tiniest sound put the teenagers on edge and quickened their beating hearts to the pace of a fire rocket.

The field laid wide and opened to all. A temple of some sort could be spotted at the edge of the field on the other side. It was this sacred temple that made their people afraid of the area. They feared the mystical being who was said to live within the field. Legends told of the water demon who they had enraged for attempting to steal the treasure it hoarded. Though some bards had twisted it so no one was really sure what exactly happened. Some versions mention a princess, others don't. Some mention the small blue child-like creatures. They each took a deep breath. They crotched low. They soon sped off like fire rockets. Their hearts beating so fast they leapt from their chests.

In less than five minutes, each rushed out of the garden as if the terrible Aquarius monster chased after them. Tim clasped a piece of orange round fruit which had fallen from a skinny tree. Chang grasped a leaf from the tree from wince the fruit had come from. Kole held a big rock carefully, or so he thought. It felt cool to the touch, but after a while he could feel the warmth emitting from it. The triplets stared in awe and wonder at what Kole held.

"You took an egg!?" Tim screamed in fear once they began examining their goods a little ways away from their village.

"What were you thinking?" Chang screamed. What if the monster wakes up and comes after you? Or worse, US!"

"I thought it was a rock! HONEST!" Kole insisted.

"You sure have a lot of courage if you're crazy enough to grab an egg." Tim murmured.

"I need to take this back to its garden." Kole muttered as he turned on his heals to face the giant forest. He felt as if a huge dragon loomed over. Fear struck him hard. He gulped. He didn't want to be even more cursed by the monstrous creature, who lived at the shrine with in the garden. He had to take the egg back. Apologize. And beg for his puny, insignificant life.

His feet began to slowly move forward, but he was pulled back by his dreads. Chang stared up at him. His eyes were cold and serious, but they showed hints of being worried. "Keep it." He spoke sternly. Kole and Tim tilted their heads at him. "If the beast did not chase you down and stop us in the garden, than he doesn't care for that egg. He allowed you to take it. He practically gave it to you. The egg is yours. You won it. Keep it."

Kole slowly nodded his head. He would keep the egg. Maybe the creature was testing him. Testing his people. He would not fell the test. He would make sure that the egg stayed safe and out of trouble. Maybe if he did that, they wouldn't have to leave their tiny village.

Back at the village, the boys met up with other boys. Some were their age, most were older. The leader, Tom, wore a broad smirk.

"What took so long?" He purred. "How was the trip to the monster's garden?"

"It was long." Tim answered.

"But we did return with a trophy." Chang held up his leave. Tim, his fruit. Kole hid his prize in his arms, close to his chest.

"Where is your prize Kole?" Tom asked with interest.

"I did not get a prize." Kole answered solemnly. He felt terrible for taking the egg.

"Than what are you holding?" he questioned as he walked up closer to him. Kole glanced up at the older teen. He quickly stared downward at the egg. He could barely feel its warmth. It bothered him. "Come on Kole. Let me see." He urged as he grabbed the boy's arms. Kole tried to pull himself backwards, but his hands unfolded. The egg free falling to the ground. Tom released the young echidna's arms with shock on his face. Kole dove to save the small unborn creature. "You brought back an egg." He muttered the obvious.

Kole nodded sadly. "I believed it to be a rock."

"Well you certainly are a daring kid." Tom laughed of his shock. "You should keep your prize. But I don't think it'll be a good idea for you to tell the adults. They might freak out. Take good care of it too." Tom patted Kole's head. "You all did very well. Welcome to the big leagues!" He chuckled.

Kole snuck into his home as best he could. He held the egg within his shirt so that no one would see. He tiptoed passed a small nursery room. Inside was a small egg wrapped in a warm blanket his mother had sewn. "Good afternoon little sibling." He greeted kindly as he scurried to his room. Once in the safety of his room, he pulled the chao egg from his shirt. He grabbed a blanket that was folded at the end of his bed. He wrapped it around the egg. It felt unusually cold. It worried him. He then tucked the unborn creature in his bed. He petted it softly.

He exited and went to see his unborn sibling. The egg laid softly in a bed with a fluffy blanket placed around it. The day was slowly approaching. Kole would know if he had a baby brother or sister within the next month. The weird thing was, the egg was so small. Would his little sibling be a midget? He grabbed a thin book off of a shelf and sat in the rocking chair by the bed. He turned a page and began to read softly. He made sure to look up every now and then to see if the egg wiggled. It never did.

His mother and father came home shortly after. They praised Kole as a wonderful big brother. Though they all knew that the teenager was only being impatient.

A month later, they all sat around in a circle around the small egg. It hadn't hatched yet. It was already 2 weeks after the egg was supposed to hatch. His father had called a doctor to come give the egg a check-up. Kole sat and stared at it. "Hatch." His mind ordered. "Hatch."

The doctor later arrived. He examined the egg with a blank face. Kole's parents stared onward with worry. Kole just stared at the egg. The doctor turned to the parents. They walked out of the room and into the living room. Kole heard his mom begin to cry. A lot more doctors were called to test to see. After 5 more months of waiting the egg didn't hatch. The doctors claimed that the egg was a dud. No child would be born from it. Kole wondered if it was because of its small size. But he was too afraid to ask his parents. The doctors each stated that they could find to life signs within the egg. There was nothing but a still born embryo inside.

Kole followed his grieving parents on a long journey throughout the forest. "Where are we going?" Kole murmured as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"We're going to take the egg somewhere to live in peace." His father answered with no emotion.

"What do you mean? It'll hatch soon. Won't it?" Kole asked.

"Kole." His mother shook her head. "The egg is a still born. It will never hatch." Tears rested on the rim of her eye lids. Kole soon cursed himself for asking. He wanted to deny the doctors' truths, but he fell silent.

They found themselves in the chao garden which he had visited seven months prior. "Why are we here?" He asked quickly as soon as he realized.

"Throwing a poor egg off of a cliff is too cruel. Let the chao here play with it as a toy." His father answered as he put the egg down in the garden. "Let's go before the water monster comes for us." Kole followed after staring at his unborn sibling.

He return to his room silently and sat on his bed. He patted the chao egg he had won softly. "I'm sorry. Looks like you won't be playing with my little sibling at all. Its egg was a dud." Water rained from his eyes. "Maybe when you hatch, you can go play with him." The egg wiggled some. He stared at it in wonder. The top of the egg cracked open and a little blue head popped out. "Good evening." He greeted. "You picked a sorrowful day to hatch." He chuckled pitifully. The chao crawled out and into his lap. He stroked its head and fell onto his back. "What am I going to call you?" He questioned as he looked around his room. His eyes rested on a thick book of fairy tales in his room. "Kinder? Does that name sound good to you?" He looked down to see a little heart about the chao's head. He smiled. "Then Kinder it is."

After four months of hiding the baby chao from his parents and others, Kole decided that it would be best to take Kinder to a chao garden. After all, Kinder kept trying to follow him to places he really shouldn't. Like school, work, and training. It was just too hard to be Kinder's parent and not tell anyone he had hatched.

Kole packed a backpack. He made sure he had food and water and a tent. He didn't want to just leave Kinder there all alone. He wanted to make sure the little rascal could get along with the chao. He also brought spare clothes and cloth with him. He told his parents he was going on a camping trip with some friends. By the time his parents would realize the lie, it would be too late.

He hid Kinder in his shirt, just like the day he snuck him in. Kinder stayed still and quiet. Kole waved goodbye to his parents and left to go on a 2 week camping trip. Once he entered the forest, he released Kinder from his shirt. But the chao was sleeping peacefully. He rubbed his round eyes and stared at the echidna. He then flew and lay on his shoulder.

Once in the chao garden though, Kole was greeted by the oddest sight. The chao were dancing around singing what sounded like a lullaby. Before he knew it, Kinder had joined them. He smiled as sat down and watched them fly around the temple on the other side of the garden. Then he felt the small chao pushing up again. He stood and allowed them to drag him towards the tall shrine. He stared up at it. It seemed very warm and kind. But he still had an instinctive fear of it. The monster lived there. He was stepping into the mystical being's home.

The chao still pushed him forward. He followed nervously as he looked around. Would the aquatic creature attack him for trespassing here? He soon found himself standing in front of a giant green stone. It shone beautifully. It felt very warm. The chao flew around him singing. They then flew around a small red fruit. It was very fuzzy.

"That piece of fruit must've gone bad and molded." He stated. "I don't think you should leave that there." He then noticed something. The rotten fruit was moving. He stepped back some in shock. "It moves." He muttered. Kinder, his darling little chao flew up and nudged the little moving red fruit. "Kinder!" He whispered. "What do you think you're doing?"

The chao lifted the furry round ball like object up. It slowly unfolded and let out a yawn. Violet eyes sluggishly opened as it rubbed his sleepy eyes. Kole's jaw dropped in shock. The small child looked up at him. He tilted his tiny little head. He then smiled ear to ear as he reached out for the older echidna. Kole stared at the small fuzzy red echidna. He looked around for signs of its parents. Then he noticed the egg shell pieces. He knew them instantly. He smiled warmly and reached his arms out for the young child. He patted his furry little head and combed his dreads with his fingers. The baby just sat there and made nonsense sounds.

Kole contemplated all the possible things he could and should do. He watched the chao running around and playing. He then felt something warm and wet on his hands. He looked down at the child and found him trying to suckle on his knuckles. He laughed as pulled his hand away and shook the slobber off. "Someone's hungry." He adjusted the red echidna to where his arms dangled over his forearm. He then noticed the odd mutation the child had. On his little hands were two spikes on his little knuckles. "Interesting." He examined as stared in wondered. He began walking forward as the baby resumed nomming on his forearm. He grabbed a piece of fruit and squeezed out its juices into a bowl he had brought with him. He lifted the bowl up to the baby's head and tilted it so the baby could eat something. He wasn't sure if it was the best thing for him, but it was better than nothing.

Kole stared at the giant green gem in wonder. He smiled and bowed to it. "Thank you for taking care of him." He wasn't sure how or why, but the mystical creature had saved the child's life and even kept it alive. He really did owe the aquatic monster one. He looked down at the little purple eyed child and smile. "I think I'll call you Knuckles." He proclaimed. "For those little spikes on your knuckles. Will you please stop eating my arm?" He asked as he glared at the child who was nomming happily on his arm.

He continued to wonder what he should do. Should he bring the child home with him? Show him to his parents who were moving on? Would it be best to do that? What if the people rejected his younger brother? What if no one believed he was his little brother? What if he brought him home and the people were mean to him? He patted the little echidna's back.

"_Leave him here._" A voice whispered softly. Kole's hair stood on end. He stared at the child who only laughed happily.

"Did you hear that voice too?" He asked the baby.

"_Leave the child here. Leave him here to be the guardian._" The voice whispered again.

Kole slowly turned to stare at the green gem. A baby Knuckles giggled happily. "Did you just speak?" He asked the Master Emerald.

"_Knuckles is the guardian. Leave him here. He is the guardian._" The voice stated again.

"Guardian?" Kole repeated. "He's a little baby! What is a little baby supposed to guard?"

"_He is the guardian of the Master Emerald._" The voice responded.

"One." Kole began, "Why is a glowing rock talking to me? Two. Why am I talking to a rock? Three. How crazy have I become to even consider leaving a baby by himself?"

"_This glowing rock is magical. Of course it will talk. We're holding a conversation. Even if you do take the baby back to your tribe with you, few of your people will accept because he was born late and born next to the emerald shrine. Plus, chaos energy has mutated him as you can see by the cute little spikes on his hands. The child has been chosen to be the Master Emerald's guardian. Simply leave him here. He will be safe._" The voice stated.

"Good points." Kole pouted. He looked down at the child. The purple eyed baby was making bubbles with his spit. He held the baby close and considered everything. He sighed sadly. "Fine. I'll leave my baby brother to be a guardian of the Master Emerald. Can I still visit him though?"

"_I think it would be best if not. You can visit until he's two. But afterwards, I would advise against it._" The voice answered.

Kole pouted, but nodded in understanding. He really shouldn't make it a habit to argue with the Master Emerald. After two weeks of observing his chao, Kinder, and little brother, Kole decided it was time to go home. By now his parents had probably realized that he didn't go on a camping trip with some friends.

When he returned home, he was bombarded by questions. None of which he could answer. He walked into his room and stared at the ceiling for a good couple hours as his parents stood in his room. Then the idea hit him. If the echidnas still lived on the island, than they would eventually find Knuckles. That didn't sound a good idea to him.

"I saw it." He murmured to himself. By this time the tribe's chief was now standing in his room. Without missing a beat, the chief believed that Kole had seen the demon monster which had destroyed most of their people.

All of sudden he was screaming, "Pack your bags! He's still angry! Let's get far away from him as we possibly can without getting noticed!"

Kole didn't mean he saw the monster. He was referring to his baby brother, but he guess it didn't matter. The echidnas weren't going to know of the guardian's existence for a long time. They stayed well hidden. No other species knew of their existence. The way they intended to keep it until they were sure the liquidous monster was not after them.

[][][][][][

_**9/9/2012 Deathy: **_A really long story of randomness. I hope you all enjoy it. The reason for it being titled version 1, is because I have several different ideas of How Knuckles Came To Be. Will I write them all? I don't know. Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
